dubpediabrasilfandomcom-20200215-history
Liv
Liv e Maddie (no Brasil e em Portugal)) é uma série de televisão estadunidense do Disney Channel. No dia 19 de julho de 2013 houve uma pré-estreia nos EUA, e lançada oficialmente em 15 de setembro de 2013. No Brasil, a série teve sua pré-estreia em 31 de dezembro de 2013, e foi lançada oficialmente em 22 de fevereiro de 2014. Sinopse Essa é uma nova série de comédia, filmada com diversas câmeras, sobre as gêmeas idênticas Liv e Maddie Rooney e sua unida família. As irmãs Rooney sempre tiveram um elo muito especial e estão super ansiosas para o seu reencontro, que acontece quando Liv volta para casa, no Wisconsin, depois de estrelar um bem-sucedido programa de televisão em Hollywood por quatro anos. Enquanto Liv é descolada, confiante, sociável e adora cantar, Maddie é inteligente, atlética e um fenômeno do basquete escolar. Os filhos da família Rooney enfrentam um probleminha: seus pais trabalham na escola em que eles estudam. Pete, o pai, é professor de Educação Física e treinador do time de basquete feminino, enquanto Karen, a mãe, é orientadora escolar. A família só fica completa com os irmãos Joey, que é um adolescente que tem o seu próprio jeito de ser descolado e Parker é um garoto criativo, conhecido pelas suas travessuras. Com Liv em casa novamente e as gêmeas dividindo o mesmo quarto, não demora muito para que Maddie perceba que pequenos espaços podem ficar ainda menores quando compartilhados com uma irmã que está acostumada a ser o centro das atenções. Como Maddie continua se destacando na escola e no time feminino de basquete, Liv não resiste e acaba se colocando em situações em que ela acha que a irmã precisaria de uma "ajudinha". Embora as gêmeas tenham personalidades, sonhos e aspirações diferentes, o elo entre as duas é inquebrável e é por isso que, juntas—com a ajuda da família --, elas são capazes de conseguir quase qualquer coisa. Elenco Vozes Adicionais * Marcelo Coadaglio * Matheus Ferreira * Priscila Concepcion * Melissa Lucena * Adriana Pissardini * Clarice Espíndola * Rebeca Zadra * Veridiana Benassi * César Marchetti * Marcelo Salsicha * Marcus Pejon * Marcia Regina Episódios Curiosidades * Na 4''ª Temporada, o ator Benjamin King saiu do elenco e ficou como ex-protagonista e no lugar dele, entrou a atriz Lauren Lindsey Donzis''. * Também na 4''ª Temporada, o nome da série passou a se chamar Liv and Maddie: Cali Style (em português: Liv e Maddie: Estilo Califórnia).'' * As cançôes "True Love" Say Hey e As Long i Have You foram dubladas no Brasil porém, o Disney Channel Brasil não as exibiu. * A Dubladora Carioca Erika Menezes não dublou Kristen Bell (Anna em Frozen) mas sim a dubladora Carioca Priscila Amorim * Disney cortou as músicas dubladas após um anunciamento de que não dublariam mais suas musicas nas séries Live-Action (Abrindo algumas exceções) * As únicas canções dubladas e exibidas são Você, Eu e o Ritmo (You, Me and the Beat) , Conte Comigo (Count Me In) e Froyo YOLO (Froyo YOLO)